clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluscat
--Bluscat 01:29, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Did I just welcome myself? Cool! Re:HI No. I have one week vacation because it is the end of 2nd Quarter Exams. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:42, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Memory eh? Okay. But I have to go back to school on Nov. 3 -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Wreath pin. Me Wacky Box up to Microscope -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:46, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Okay.... -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Yes... Yay! Its Friendship Day and Dora gave me a friendship bracelet -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:48, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I won't come back UNTIL CP works again -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Oh. It still won't load. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:51, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Now I have nothing to watch at TV. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I still won't load. Maybe I'm cursed? Like Hurley in Lost? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:57, 27 October 2008 (UTC) (Imitates Vader on Episode 3) Grrrrrrrrrrrr............NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Did you try it on WinXP? That is what I'm running --Bluscat TALK TO ME 02:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No, I tried it on Windows XP and still it won't load. Are you familiar with the game Spore? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:02, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Yes. Its a fun game. You can create your own creatures,buildings and spaceships. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Okay. I'm watching the Chronicles of Narnia(The first one) -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I going to promote you to bureaucrat Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) But if I do that someone will notice... are you sure? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I am blocked!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) SANITY ONE ISN'T ME!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reasons: This page has been locked to prevent editing. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Steelers Fan11. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "SanityOne". The reason given for SanityOne's block is: "being Sharkbate!" Start of block: 22:55, 29 March 2009 Expiry of block: 22:55, 30 March 2009 Intended blockee: 24.18.16.186 You may contact Steelers Fan11 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 24.18.16.186, and the block ID is #4703. Please include all above details in any queries you make. --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Still not workin, try IP address, it is 24.18.16.186--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I will keep on trying. It is okay. Tell Barkjon I am not quitting!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Dang it, block Sanity, I will just wait the block out.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 23:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC)